Anubis
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Ryou died giving birth to a baby boy, now Bakura must raise it with the help of Yami and Yuugi. Follow his jounrey!. MM Shonen-ai, BR MPREG and character death. Please review(chap 5 added)
1. The day

**Anubis**

A/N: Hi, I will try another yugioh fic. This one is a little different though… eek what am I saying! I am horrible at YUGIOH fics, but this one has Mpreg. I will not be graphic only I will mention of the cause. It is a Ryou/Bakura pairing. Don't like it? Then read else where.. though please review!! Well here I go… CHARACTER DEATH WARNING. But things do get better –mew- review and you guys can name the baby!! So send names in reviews yey!! I'll pick from there

Bakura sighed, the tall thief laid his head against his arm. For three days straight, little Ryou, his charge and his love had been ill. His stomach had swollen immensely and he constantly complained of back pains. Bakura figured it was a kind of worms. Known to made a pot-bellied appearance in mammals. Yet it seemed different.

He wondered If maybe he had caused this… only months before he and his love had met in sweet intercourse. Finishing with in Ryou, it seemed normal. Did he rupture a vein in the process? He had to admit, he wasn't exactly gentle when him and Ryou were at it. Bakura sighed again, looking wearily towards the hallway, where days before his love and doctors had disappeared behind.

Yuugi and his beloved Yami had stopped by every once in a while, they seemed worried. Though Bakura merely scowled and complained when the stupid Pharaoh Atem accused him for hurting the boy. Hope and faith yet still clinged to him. The boy had to be okay, didn't he?

In only 10 minutes a swift looking doctor approached Bakura. The thief looked up from his position he was in, and yawned. The doctor seemed nervous, he didn't know why but it made him worry. "What is it? Is Ryou okay??"

The doctor looked ashamed, he sputtered and seemed to almost pace in his place. "Something is wrong, and he is bleeding now from his mouth, yet when we tried radio graphs, his stomach was blurred. Anesthetics made him worse, he almost died, so surgery was a no, we tried local and got the same results. Um, we are not sure as to how long this boy has, visitors are permitted now." Bakura jumped up, almost like a cat. The doctor jumped back and allowed the tall silver haired beauty to make his way into the room.

The site was horrible, little Ryou lay motionless on the bed. His breathing was fast even though the machine was meant to help. He still labored in it. Small whimpers kept protruding the boy's pale mouth, his body spasmed and he wrenched a little, coughing a bit. He looked absolutely horrible.

"Ryou?" Bakura stated sitting himself beside his Hikari. Ryou awoke, and weakly looked towards him, his glowing childish face was mute, almost dull. It made Bakura sick to even see him like this. "All will be fine my little akiri, I promise you."

Ryou smiled and coughed again, placing his hand on his stomach, he stated in a very weak voice. Bakura had to strain himself just to hear the boy speak. "It hurts… something moves… and then it hurts… I want you too… I need you too… get it out?" Bakura paled, he was never asked to take a knife to him, and he wasn't sure he could.

"But Ryou…" Ryou gave him a pleading look, and Bakura sighed. He took a look around the room, the hallway and then returned to him. Slowly he took out a small dagger, one he had always carried in his shoe, and washed it at the sink, using the soap and hot water. "What if… this kills you?"

Ryou didn't say anything, he gasped sharply and bent his back a little, more blood spewed from his mouth, it made Bakura hasten and return. His Hikari had started to cry, and looked to him with a sorrowful look. Bakura lifted the Hikari's shirt up, the stomach was stretched and huge, tanned with a series of bruises. Bakura closed his eyes, and placed the edge of the knife to Ryou's stomach. A spurt of blood and the incision was clean.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes, his Hikari's breathing was now pitched and desperate, he was in pain and probably dieing. With in a pool of blood resided, slowly the thief, curious at first, reached his hands within, and felt the smooth and slimy barrier of a mucus bond. His eyes widened, he had seen this once, and it was only possible in a pharaoh's dynasty. Pregnancy by males… His Ryou was pregnant, and he was going to die for it.

Bakura choked and pulled it out, it had ruptured, leaving him worried. A foot hung loose, small white and fragile. Yet it twitched at the sudden movement. Bakura almost smiled, removing the barrier, and pulling out the small screaming body of a tiny baby boy.

Only when he looked back to his beloved to tell him of the news, his eyes were glazed, mouth parted and pale with deathly ail ness. Tears started but Bakura sucked them in, he was a father now… he had to make a run for it. Less they took his precious son and made way. Slowly the bloodied thief wrapped the boy in a small blanket and took for the fire escape. He was bound for his house, there he would call Yami for help.

TBC

A/N: Yey first chapter is finally over. Sorry for how bad it must have been, and there will be flash backs don't worry. And please do not have me explain much of this physical occurrence, I will think of a good excuse later, until then. Its movie (fanfic) magic!! Please review! I'll continue if you guys do, No sense in continuing when no one reads.


	2. Sasuke

**Anubis**

A/N: Thanks to my only review thus far: Dragon Shadows for reviewing and naming the baby. Sasuke! Much like the character from Naruto, or as Dragon said: The 4 cards in Yu-Gi-Oh Trading game. Well I will add the second chapter up now, as this is it. Yey! Please review more, and tell me how I am doing again! A chapter comes up for every review I get on it. Thanks.

**Sasuke**

Bakura opened the door to his dismal apartment. It was cold, the heat having been turned off due to a need in energy conserving; he gently placed the babe, who had fallen asleep in his arms, on the cushion of the recliner. He quickly went to work, setting up the crib. Though when finished, looked more like a oddly shaped cage for a dog.

The thief nearly growled at his misfortune in carpentry and went straight for the small black phone, setting perfectly beside a few pictures of him and Ryou. His hand froze, the mere sight of his beloved Hikari; alive and well. Smiling as he hugged his Yami, who looked miserable and sick of life. Bakura inwardly cursed himself for never smiling, never letting Ryou know he was happy. He turned to the chair, the baby still laid, sleeping and white as snow. Ryou would never know he had a son, a beautiful boy, who Bakura promised he would raise just like Ryou, just like his mother.

Dialing the thief waited as the soft buzzes of the Pharaoh's phone rang continuously. He must be having fun with his little Hikari, Bakura scowled and lifted the babe into his arms. "It seems you are going to be sleeping on my bed little one…"

Bakura started towards the bedroom, but stopped at the sudden appearance of a small card laying atop his bedroom desk. He remembered Ryou winning that from a small tournament between his friends at school. He was so proud of it, he had beaten Yuugi (though Bakura knew the prince of games let him win) and achieved a awesome prize. Bakura lifted it, revealing a strange little samurai, a huge yellow head upon a small human body, dressed in samurai attire. The name: Sasuke Samurai.

"Sasuke…" The baby suddenly giggled, almost causing Bakura to drop it. He looked down, the babe had beautiful green eyes, just like his. (In the Japanese version Bakura had nice green eyes. So in this story Ryou has brown and Bakura has Green) The Yami smiled and snuggled the warm body to his chest, being gifted with a small gurgle and a tiny coo. "Your name will be Sasuke then…" Again the babe laughed and Bakura smiled resting it on its back on his bed.

Slowly Bakura laid beside it, placing a protective arm over it. Already he felt himself soften, almost as if he was afraid he'd lose this child. He hated losing those he loved, maybe Ryou would forgive him in the after life, if he raised there son into being a man none of them ever became.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I was in school and couldn't write long. But please review!! I'll put more chapters up, and Cookies for everyone!


	3. Problems

**Anubis**

_A/n: sorry for the wait, I was updating another fic and such on a other website, and stuff. Well here is chapter 3… wow compared to my other, which is a YYH MPreg and is 14 chapters, I really need to work on this!! And ways please read and review!!_

**Problems…**

Bakura growled, the squealing and high pitch noise of Sasuke's crying was starting to bug him. At first the thief thought if he ignored its weak wails it would eventually shut up, but after a few hours they only grew louder. He understood the concept of feeding it, the concept of putting it to bed, but neither seemed to be working. Not to mention, the little babe was starting to smell.

The thief cursed again, flailing his arms in violent protest to know one in particular. He lifted the babe gently in his arms, replacing the wailing child on a stiff table in front of the TV. He looked it over, his crimson eyes over bearing in ways, but the child paid no heed, only clenched its small fists and screamed louder.

"What is it you want?" Bakura shook his head, looking to the phone as if pondering if he should call for help. But what would he say? 'Hello this is Bakura, how do you make a baby shut up with out hurting it?' He snorted but lifted the receiver any ways.

Remembering Atem's number, he quickly dialed it, and was surprised to hear the delightful hikari pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Yuugi-chan?"

"Yeah, how may I help you? …oh it this Bakura?"

"How do you make a baby stop crying? If it is not hungry, nor tired?" Yuugi though about this, puzzled on the reason but remembered his sex-ed class in school.

"You change the diaper?" Bakura cursed and hung up the phone, turning to Sasuke. "Diaper change huh?"

The baby made no response only cried a little more, Bakura clenched his teeth, wondering just how hard this could really be. Hopefully the child would at some point get over its crying phase and become more of an adult.

Slowly Bakura inched his hand down slowly towards the diaper, prying slowly the edges off and revealing the sights within. He cringed, he certainly was not a sight to behold, the mess was atrocious. The smell only worsened and it made the thief want to gag. If they had offered such thing in tombs, they would have never been robbed. The smell alone could kill a army, Bakura shook his heads, looking to his now whimpering child. Though the fact the boy's tears were calming; made Bakura smile a little.

He reluctantly lifted the messy diaper from the boy's bottom, throwing the diaper in the trash. Returning to Sasuke he reached for a napkin, lifting the boy by his right foot he wiped him clean. Smirking he thought his job complete, turning he made for a possible retreat for a long awaited nap but was stopped.

Something was wrong, a strange feeling formed on his back, slowly a warm wet feeling started to spread. Bakura's eyes widened as he could not comprehend what was happening. Turning he received the answer to his chest, the boy was peeing on him.

"Gaaah!!!" Bakura shrieked more in utter surprise and disgust then in anger. Sasuke giggled, kicking his small legs about in a humorous position, loving the reaction of his father. Bakura quickly threw of his shirt, and took a small white clothe, wrapping it around the baby's bottom. Sighing he himself went into the shower, bathed and returned in his night garments.

"Now it's time for bed Sasuke, got that?" He lifted the boy up, placing him in the crib. He noticed the boy's intention of not sleeping so he sat before him, trying to remember a lullaby his mother had sung to him before her death.

"Softness and light  
Drawn from my sight  
Sun growing colder every day  
Soul with no rest  
Torn from my breast  
Cry for my baby as I pray

How does the dark  
Live in my heart  
How can the oceans hold my tears  
What will I find  
What's left behind  
Call to me baby, I will hear

Sweetly, sweetly sing and I will follow you  
Mother shelters child, it's all I live to do

Dream of the soul  
That won't forget you  
Hear as I sing my lullaby

Sweetly, sweetly sing and I will follow you  
Mother shelters child, it's all I live to do

One day I know  
These arms will hold you  
Here as I sing my lullaby" Bakura coughed, not having the voice required to sing the song… but when he looked down, another warming smile spread on his face. Sasuke was asleep, and a small innocent smile was placed on the babe's lips.

"Be always innocent my child… like I never was. " Bakura yawned, retiring for the night, he was vaguely aware of the situations to come.

**TBC…**

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and time to update this, Review and another chapter will be added. Oh and I found the lullaby at __ (if that doesn't show do to the sites not showing of urls email me for the site, I think I will remember it. Thanks!!) _


	4. Giving Sasuke a bath

**Anubis **

**Chapter 4**

**Giving Sasuke a bath..**

_A/n: I am sorry for not having updated in so long. Please forgive me! This is chapter four and I am currently working on chapter 5… Please forgive me.. soon I will completely repost this entire fiction! Yey._

Bakura yawned it seemed to him like he had merely slept for only 4 hours, but the sudden eruption of shrill small whimpers had alerted him awake. He rubbed the remaining tiredness from his eyes, and approached the crib slowly.

There Sasuke lay, whimpering, fists tightened in a fury of punches and crunches. Bakura reached down, lifting the fragile child in his arms. He was so light, so small and he remembered the events from the night before. 'Today' he thought 'I will stand to the side, this little runt won't get me again… keh.'

He placed the child who had stopped whimpering at Bakura's touch on the counter, gently putting his face close and smelling to check if the boy had went. To his relief he hadn't so, quickly he made a bottle and placed the nipple in the boys mouth.

He never saw something drink so fast, he was pulling the thing from him like the boy had turned to a feverish monster, ravished for blood. In a way, the child reminded him of himself at a young age.

He once again picked Sasuke up, heading for the couch he sat upon it, resting the boy on his lap and bouncing him slightly. It wasn't until the boy puked all over him that he realized his mistake.

Bakura gritted his teeth, his eyes closed an annoyed expression clear to all. Silently he cursed Ryou for leaving him alone here. But after the thought he quickly took it back, never wanting to curse his beloved Ryou. He held the soggy, dirty child a foot from him and started to fill the tub.

"Gods… who in the grand universe could have thought babies were so much trouble!" Sasuke merely gurgled cutely and smiled happily at the constant sight of his beloved father. Bakura softened a bit and stopped the flow of water.

Now Bakura never really gave anybody a bath, and as always explained this was his first child. He gently placed the baby into the bath tub. The water stopping at Sasuke's neck. He was pretty sure this was how it was done. Slowly he removed a hand and grabbed the lathering clothe, placing soup and started scrubbing the childs neck that was currently exposed.

Sasuke's face turn into a deadly shade of red, a fit soon to be thrown and squealed for his favorite toy. Bakura sighed, moving him back and leaving him to rest on the tub wall. As he headed out, the bell of his door rang and he sprang into action throwing the door open.

"Hey Bakura, it's me Yuugi… I just wanted to check up after yesterdays call." He smiled to Bakura, talking cheerfully.

"Oh well… I was taking care of … my baby…" Bakura flushed a bit out of embarrassment.

"You have a kid! Oh wow can I see it?" Yuugi seemed generally happy, practically bouncing in joy.

"Sure, he is in the tube were I rested him" Yuugi paled a little at Bakura's words.

"Y-you left him alone in the tub? You moron he could drown!" The little hikari dashed past Bakura, knocking him back some as he peeled the corner to the bath room. Bakura scowled and followed only to hear Yuugi cursing and suddenly shouting for him.

He was confused but he ran, finding Yuugi standing there holding Sasuke gently in his arms. Only the baby was silent, almost taking a nap and Bakura's heart nearly stopped in shock.

Yuugi cooed to it, laying it on the floor and glaring to Bakura. "I am going to do CPR. So back off, if he dies its your fault Bakura!"

Bakura paled again and felt the rise of panic swell just below his breath. Slowly under his breath he heard himself pray over and over again that Sasuke would be alright.

Yuugi sat there, for nearly 1 minute breathing in and gently compressing the boy's chest. Soon the babe coughed and started wailing, pained and sad. Bakura's eyes lightened up and he thrusted Yuugi back and lifted Sasuke into his arms, gently humming and cradling the babe as if he was the mother itself.

Yuugi was shocked to say the least, a look of pure confusion on this side of Bakura. But at the same time, he was smiling wondering if Bakura would really be a good parent after just a few lessons.

"Thank you Yuugi, I couldn't have done it with out you…" Yuugi merely sighed and looked to him, a look of serious intent on his features.

"Just Bakura, don't do that again… I am going to come back here in a few minutes and I am going to have me, Jonouchi and Honda teach you how to raise the baby a little better, what is his name anyways?"

"Sasuke" Bakura smiled again snuggling Sasuke to him, the baby chimed and then coughed again shivering slightly until Bakura wrapped him in a warm soft fluffy blanket.

Yuugi smiled, and gathered his things. Slowly leaving a half smile and also a curious one to wonder who Bakura had it with.

TBC

_A/n: Please review and I will update, promise!_


	5. Lessons

**Anubis**

**Chapter 5**

**Lessons we must learn**

_A/n: Hi, this is chapter 5, and thanks Takuya for reviewing my story. As I promised I received a review and now I am updating. I will try not to quit on this one. And I am still writing chapters and such for my other fictions. Thanks for your patience, On with the show!_

Yuugi knocked gently on Jonouchi's front door. He didn't really want to disturb the boy's father, if that was the case Jonouchi would probably be grounded for an eternity. But he smiled as his best friend greeted him from the door.

"Hey Yuug, what do I owe the honor?" Yuugi smiled and Jonouchi smirked leaning on the door frame slightly.

"Well you remember the day Ryou died…" Jonouchi gave a small short nod and tilted his head waiting for his small friend to continue. "Atemu was worried thinking that Bakura had murdered Ryou, on account of the strange incision. Though the doctors who confronted him had become brain dead. But I finally realized why!

"Bakura is a father and Ryou was the one who gave his life for another life." At that Jonouchi's eyes widened a bit. He must have been hearing things, there was no way a male could have a kid. And even if it were possible, why did it have to be that damned evil bastard anyways? Vaguely though in the back of his head, he silently prayed that maybe, just maybe he could give Kaiba that son he always wanted.

"I suppose I will come and help, I have enough experience in raising baby's from Honda's nephew anyways." Yuugi smiled and lead Jonouchi towards Honda's house. Jonouchi could only smirk at what he knew to be Honda's reaction.

"What? Bakura has a kid, with Ryou? And he is raising it on his own!" Honda merely jumped, looking worried and had willingly agreed to help Teach Bakura how to properly raise the baby.

The walk wasn't long, and they arrived with in minutes. They found that Bakura had been waiting for them, and simply brought them over to the couch. Sasuke was bundled up, his soft smooth pink face was innocent in his sleep. Jonouchi was surprised at the looks, thinking it would look more like a minor terror, or have more Yami-ish shaped eyes.

Yuugi looked to Bakura and smiled. "Is it alright if we wake him, just to get the basic idea of his temperament?"

Bakura shrugged and lifted Sasuke gently into his arms. The baby stirred and looked around curiously for any reasons why he was awakened. Yuugi took him turning to face Jonouchi and Honda to give them a better look.

"Wow, he has eyes like Bakura, but his smile and personality are a lot like Ryou." Honda said gently grooming back some stray strands of silver hair, sprouting messingly from the baby's head.

"Now Bakura," Jonouchi spoke seriously much like the teachers he himself was used too. " You already know how to change his diapers, and how to feed him. I am guessing you need help with your bathing skills by what Yuugi here told Honda."

Bakura flushed a little. "It's not like I ever raised a kid…. Before…"

"We know, but to bath them you need a small container, a mini tub from like a store. We'll give you one tomorrow, but you need to not fill it a lot, and always supervise them, never leaving their side."

Bakura nodded showing he understood.

"Now Bakura, we are going to teach you basically how to check his temperature and when you need to bring the baby to the hospital." Bakura shrugged and sat down preparing for his long lesson.

"Got it?" Jonouchi said smiling slightly at their completion of obtaining their completed goal.

Bakura yawned. "Yes, I got it. If I need help that's not serious I will call you guys."

They smiled and rose to leave, saying their farewells to the precious baby boy as they turned to leave. But Jonouchi turned and spoke cautiously too Bakura. "If you let that kid die Bakura, I will kill you and use you're heart to bring him back!"

Bakura narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Whatever"

With that they left, and Bakura again placed him to bed in order so sleep.

TBC

_A/n: Yey, I am sorry for this chapters possible confusion. The next chapter I might skip a few years just to get to the 'terrible twos'. Heh. Review and I'll update as always!_


End file.
